Turmoil in the Elven kingdom
by wajisus
Summary: satou ren was meant to die in 13 days due to a deal with the devil. But thankfully he logged onto Yggdrasil at the last second albeit a level 1 15 year old elf girl and got transported to a new world. he is given a second chance in a elven village named safelog. (first fic so might be bad) (no ainz) (oc) (Au)
1. prologue

_Prologue_

My name is satou ren. I'm a 17 year old with 13 days left before reaching the age of 18 which is the legal age of kicking your children out the door. My parents say i've been blessed with talent as im the top performing student in my school despite me growing up in a poor neighborhood. So i should easily be able to survive without them. And that i'm lucky to be so gifted.

But to those who say i'm lucky. I'm not. You see demons exist in our world despite scientists claiming otherwise. And for some reason 11 year old me made a deal with one. The deal was that in exchange for knowledge my human body would collapse and die on the day i turn 18.

Yeah stupid right? And now since i've only got a couple days left of being alive so what does a typical teenager in my situation do? If you guessed playing video games then you would be correct. And more specifically im playing a DMMO-RPG named yggdrasil.

The reason why im logging back on today is because i've heard from others at school that it was about to close today. I had fond memories playing it but i sadly deleted my character as i was focused on school. so i decided to create a new character and see the fireworks in yggdrasil for one last time.

"Lets see here.. Character creation" i hummed. "Wonder what race i want my character to be" while racism and sexism have been practically abolished in real life. This was a game. And in all games there will be those who grief players because of arbitrary reasons such as whether or not you pick a humanoid or a heteromorph.

After contemplating for a while i finally decided."guess i'll be an elf girl" "after all no one attacks a cute elf girl." i adjusted the looks a bit and i ended up with an elf girl that looked around 15, flat chested, and just generally having a petite body.

"Username should be" i stopped to think for a bit. "Cthulhu."i paused for a second. "having a cute loli elf having the username of a terrifying tentacle monster is the kind of gap moe that i like"

"And also…" My mouth turned into a lecherous smile thinking of all the ero games with terrifying tentacle monsters.

Ah crap i need to hurry before yggdrasil ends! I quickly pressed create character and got transported into yggdrasil.

I opened my eyes hoping to be randomly spawned in midgard. But no. instead of that i spawned in swamp with thick gooey water. Then i heard water splashing around behind me. I turned around to see a giant toad. I managed to mutter "oh no" before getting swallowed by the toad.

"Screw you shitty devs!" i screamed in my head while wailing my flimsy arms around trying to get out of the cramped slimy smelling place known as the mouth of a giant toad.

Then i looked over to my side to see a countdown of 1 minute. Initially i was confused. Then i realized that was the countdown till the servers shut down.

I stopped resisting the toad and just let it swallow me whole. I rolled up into a ball and just stared at the countdown with blank eyes as i felt betrayed. "I log on to yggdrasil to say goodbye to this game and this is the last moment i get before this stupid game shuts down?!" "i wasted my time trying to make a character and that time is really important!" "after all i only have a couple days left!"

10.

"Stupid game"

6.

"I should commit seppuku. That way the demons wont get my body"

4.

"Time to go to sleep and skip school again."

2.

1.

…..

I woke up to the sounds of nature. A rare occurrence in the world i used to be in. but nonetheless i recognized the scent and sounds of it from rumours. But then my gag reflex kicked in.

Despite being somehow transported to a new world my body was still covered in slime. Which kind of sucked.

but out of all things that could've happened being transported to a new world was still a surprise.

But at least this time i was in a forest instead of being in a swamp.

I just realized something important. The deal i made with the devil is null as the devil only wanted my human body when i turned 18. I snickered at the fact that i have a much longer life now. And how this miracle came to me.

"A new start on life huh. In the middle of a forest."


	2. Chapter 1 (yay an elf village

Chapter 1

I don't know when or how but i fainted. Probably out of starvation. I was struggling to open my eyelids but when i did open them up i was in a warm bed with my clothes changed and that i no longer smelled or have slimy gunk on my body. Then I heard the voice of a child saying something along the lines of "mommy she's awake!"

"Ask her if she feels alright okay dear?" A motherly voice responded to the child

"Okay!" the child responded. Then a child who looks around the age of 6 with golden tanned skin stumbled into my room and awkwardly asked if i was okay. I chuckled. Then i noticed the pointed ears that the kid had. Which was a symbol of the elves. "Uh are you okay? I asked if your okay? MO-"

"Yeah i'm fine." i replied before the kid shouted for her mom. By the way where is this place?" i asked the child.

Looking around i could see that i'm not in a place on the ground and that there were trees of colossal sizes from the opening carved into the tree i'm in.

"We're in the elven kingdom!" replied the child.

"Elven kingdom?" "and where would this place be within it?" i asked.

"We're really really far away from where the fighting is against the bad humans but the ruler of our kingdom is a big bad! The child said.

A big bad.. Bad humans.. fighting.. I nodded along taking note of what shes saying.

"Hey miss why were you covered in slime when my mom brought you in?" asked the child.

I froze up. How was i supposed to explain to a child that i had been devoured by a giant toad then getting transported to another world? I looked at the child and saw an innocent curious look on her face.

Thankfully her mom came in and and shooed the child away. She plopped herself down on a chair nearby and opened her mouth to speak to me.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family" the mom spoke somberly. I was confused so i asked "what?"

"I only saw you when i was out in the woods. Your parents probably died protecting you." the mom said with a sad look on her face.

"But if you want you can stay here. I'll provide food and shelter for the time being until you want to leave." said the mom with a smile on her face. "I'm sure my daughter Mia would love your company."

Ah she thought that i was a lone survivor of a wild beast or something.

"Thank you miss-"

"Tania and its okay if you call me on a first name basis." then she relaxed "i feel uncomfortable when kids treat me formerly. It's something that i'm still getting used to."

I looked at her and saw that she had some scars on her body. Nervously i asked "this might seem like a stupid question to you but is slavery a thing in this place?"

"Well yes." she said looking down. "It's such a disgusting animalistic practice that almost all places have." she said.

"I see." in truth i wanted to know whether or not the scars i saw on her were from slavery or not. But looking at her face made me question whether or not i should ask further

"If your wondering if i used to be a slave. Then yes i was." she said looking at me in the eyes.

I unconsciously leaned back. My hands were starting to sweat. And my eyes darted around the room.

"Oh!" Tania gasped. "I'm so sorry. I must be making you uncomfortable." she said.

"Yeah kinda" i said. Then i blurted out "You know.. I was supposed to die in 13 days.. But.. i think i'm saved now."

"What?" Tania asked visibly confused.

"Its nothing" i reply.

"Well anyways i hope you have a nice stay-"

I was about to reply satou ren but then i stopped. What should my name be? Im a 15 year old elf.. And i'm a girl.. Whats a girls name? I stopped and contemplated meanwhile Tania just sat there waiting… and waiting… until she finally sighed and said.

"It's alright if you forgotten your name, that happens to some people after a traumatic experience."

Then I got out of the bed and slipped my feet into the default shoes that yggdrasil players get.

After that i started wandering around the place.

I quickly got lost and had to have Tania guide me around with Mia following along. I learned that this place was the village of Safelog. And that it was generally self ruled as the elf king didn't care about this place because it was peaceful here. The elf king despises peace as it generally does not produce powerful warriors that the elf king wants to bed for his sickly reasons.

Because it was peaceful thanks to its location there were many things that the villagers enjoyed that other less fortunate villages and villagers don't. Such things were a bustling marketplace, and knowledge teachings that the village elders hold daily. Tania was planning on dropping off mia at a knowledge teachings by a elder when i asked tania.

"Knowledge teachings? So kind of like a school?""

Well yes but also no." tania replied. "Its kinda like a drop in school where everything is optional and you don't have to attend it if you don't want to. But it's customary for kids to learn tradition and skills from the teachings." tania explained.

"I see" i replied while chewing on an apple. "Can you take me there please?" i asked.

"Sure! Though older kids around your age usually grow rebellious and stop attending it so you'll be stuck with younger kids and adults and not a lotta older kids." tania replied. "And ill just drop you off along with Mia if that's okay with you." tania said to me.

"That's fine" i replied.

As we continued to stroll along i took in the scenery of elven woods. _There's so much trees! Only the rich got to see trees in real life instead of in picture books back in japan!_ Then my mind wandered to another topic. _I wonder im still multitalented or if the devil's curse wore off for sure. If im still multitalented then maybe i'm still cursed._

"Ah we're here now." tania said clapping her hands. "Now off you go mia and forgotten your name girl." tania said while waving goodbye to us.

"Bye mom!" mia said in a high pitched voice.

"Goodbye helpful mother!" i said waving goodbye.

"I'll pick you girls up at the normal time!" tania said before leaving.

I asked mia "whats the normal time?" as i wanted to know when i'll be leaving school.

"I dwunno" mia replied shrugging her shoulders.

_Alright then_. _Guess ill be staying here for who knows how long. But as long as i get good info from this elder im all for it._


	3. chapter 2 (school in this new world)

**Chapter 2**

Mia ran ahead of me while i walked slowly taking in the view. The insects buzzed, and the lush grass seemed to glitter in the sun.

Village elder gokli sat on a dark stone inscribed with letters that i couldn't read while the listeners sat on the grass with some sitting on a stone or branch of a tree. Around the elves plenty of fireflies lit up their bulbs and the illuminated light of them combined made this place look like a spiritual haven.

I decided to sit beside mia listening to the village elder ramble on about magic. I noticed a snoring noise. I felt a thump to my shoulder and looked beside me. Mia was leaning on me while she dozed off during the lecture. I gently tucked her head onto my thigh as that would reduce the chances of her head hitting the ground. Then i continued listening to the elder.

"There are 3 types of magic we know of!" village elder gokli said with a booming voice.

"Tier magic. The magic that the gods brought to our world" village elder gokli said monotonously.

"Wild magic. The magic of the dragons. The one that's impossible for us to learn" village elder gokli sounded annoyed when he said that.

"But the one that i recommend you learn is spirit magic!" village elder gokli excitedly said.

"The reason why i like this type is because talent does not exist in it! And because of that all of you have the same potential! All you need is to put in the time an-" the elder got interrupted.

"Old geezer get on with it! You tell us this bla bla every single time." shouted a voice in the back.

"You! You… you… find…" village elder gokli sighed. "Younglings with no patience these days" the village elder mumbled.

_Tier magic sounds like yggdrasil magic. And the other two are native to this world. But the gods giving tier magic? Could those gods be level 100 players? After all a level 100 player does seem to have overpowered abilities compared to the average elf that i've seen so far. But i can be wrong and that has happened many times in the past before._

"All right younglings get into a meditative position and start meditating." the village elder said.

Then he opened his mouth to chant a prayer.

"_We elves of the sacred grove_

_Dedicate our spirits to thee_

_Bless us with your power_

_And let us thrive"_

And so i meditated while having a sleeping child on my lap. For about one freaking hour.

Apparently gokli noticed this and actually came to talk to me after the teaching session to congratulate me on such a feat. Especially at my age.

Then afterwards gently scolded Mia though he didn't realize that she was still sleeping during the time that she was getting scolded. Which was quite funny until he realized that i was laughing and looked at mia closely to realize that mia was sleeping. Then i got scolded alongside an awake confused mia.

Me and mia left to move on to the next class which was archery. I saw some other kids and adults leave so i guess it really was kind of like a drop in thing.

Then as we walked along the scenery changed quite a bit. From a spiritual place to a place that looked like a shooting range. Except with bows. The place had less luscious grass and more gritty dirt. And shooting targets that were humanoid in shape.

The class separated into multiple groups. One of them being the freestyle shooting but the one me and Mia headed to was the guided lessons one as i didn't have any experience in archery apart from playing an ancient game on a Wii u called ultimate archery.

"All right everyone! Grab a bow but watch me demonstrate how to use a bow to shoot!" elder tookins in charge of the archery course shouted. So i grabbed a bow and watched him shoot a target hitting the bullseye and breaking the target with the force of the arrow that he shot.

"Heh not to brag but my archery skills are equivalent to mythril adventurers that the humans have." he bragged.

I rolled my eyes. _Considering you have more than a century of experience that should be the least you can do "village elder"._

_In case you didn't know already dear reader elves have a much longer lifespan than humans. The most ancient of elves manage to live for over a thousand years. With the village elders generally having lived for over a century. As such their abilities are usually equivalent to mythril or higher._

"But basically remember to secure the arrow. Then pull, and when you want to shoot let go of your grip and release." he said.

Mia whispered to me. "Archery is easy pweasy." i laughed and replied "sure it is"

After selecting a the 5 meters target since i decided that should be doable for me i pulled my arrow and released. The arrow didn't even make it onto the target and i cut my finger a bit!

I flinched and the elder who was in charge of archery rushed over and chanted healing magic on me. But i specifically heard "cure minor wounds" which was a yggdrasil spell. I asked the instructor "is the spell you just used from yggdrasil?" but then i got a confused look from him and he replied "didn't you get taught that tier magic came from the gods just from your last class? Unless you call the gods yggdrasil or something."

This further summented my suspicions of other players being in this world though it did confuse me as to why they believed players to be actual gods instead of beings with godlike power._ I just hope that they're benevolent cause having super tier spells blasting all over the place would be mayhem!_

After i returned back to attempting to shoot arrows i looked beside me to see mia gettings multiple bullseyes in a row. I wanted to cry! _How could mia be so good at archery? When i can't even shoot an arrow!_

My spirit flared and i knocked another arrow into my hands. Then i shot it and it actually hit the shooting rack.

_Finally! I shot an arrow correctly for the first time! Hah i will defeat mia at archery! I will not be bested by a child!_

I looked beside to see nodding her head in approval. Then she yawned and said to me "told you it was easy pweasy and laid down on the ground and started sleeping again.

I took a quick look around to see if anyone is going to question this child sleeping in all her classes so far. Then I saw the elder in charge of archery giving a look to mia but shrugged and went back helping needy students.

_I guess the education system here is different than the one i'm used to. But honestly so far no homework, no yelling at students to get off their phones or fidget spinners, and the teachers know its more effective to help students in need rather than reprimanding students! _I giggled then i covered my mouth up.

_Oh no i have caught the teenage girl giggling disease. From the observations of my previous life when i wasn't so depressed at the fact i was going to die at 18. I noticed that teenage girls generally giggled a crap ton more than when they're little. Almost as if the giggling is a disease._

"I see." I mumbled to myself. _I from this moment on vow to not have a case of the giggles._

My mouth curved slightly and my eyes shined with satisfaction at the random vow i just made.

"Now then"

I continued to shoot arrows slowly getting better though not really. But pretty soon we moved onto the next class or teaching in elven terms so i gently woke mia again. She jumped towards the next class with me following her and the scene changed once again. From a gritty dirty shooting range to a small amphitheatre. The sunlight shined brightly into the amphitheatre as the trees were smaller here and weren't tall enough to block most of sunlight.

I wondered what class would be held here. _Philosophy? Drama? I hope it's drama because drama's pretty fun. _

I noticed a small tugging on my sleeve turned to see mia. "By the way swister you didnt have to follow me for all your teachings. It's a choose whatever teachings you want to attend kwind of pwace.

_Ah if only i realized that sooner i probably wouldn't have to take that boring old magic class._ _And also why is mia calling me sis now? I guess i don't really mind it that much._ I blushed thinking about mia calling me sis.

"Uwu class abwout to start" Mia said to me. "I want to go to candy store after school" mia looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry don't have any money." i replied. Then the elder walked to the center of the amphitheatre and started talking.

"Thee be telling thouselves that thou is living in a peaceful village. But! Thou must remember how other villages are suffering! At the hands of the slane and sadly even thou own king.

_Is this shakespeare or something?_

"Thee art of words shalt not be losteth. You may stopeth wars and bloodshed with words instead of fists!" the elder said dramatically. "When talking to another know that words hold emotions. thou specific wording can affect the tone and flow of the conversation." explained elder poils

I looked over to see everyone else yawning. _Great now i wonder why mia took such a boring class?_ So i glanced at mia and saw her taking a nap. _Ah screw this im just gonna sleep with her then._

And so i closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Im just doing some exposition to explain the setting. After maybe about 10k words or so im planning to add a real conflict.**

**As it is my first time writing fanfiction naturally there will be some questionable writing errors. **

**So please leave some feedback to help me improve. I truly do appreciate you taking time off your day to writing feedback on how i did.**


	4. chapter 3 (rewritten cause it was bad)

**Chapter 3**

When i woke up the first thing i saw Tania towering over me. Naturally i screamed. Not a good idea. Got scolded alongside mia again. Great job me. Then i realized it was nighttime and how long i've been sleeping alongside mia.

Apparently no one bothered to wake us up and me falling asleep caused this situation. While i did think that someone would wake us up no one did. Guess i didn't understand elven culture enough to realize that no one wakes other people up. Respect for sleep or something i guess. and because of that tania has been standing watching over me and mia for about what? A couple hours?

But thankfully Tania wasn't too mad about it. Or else i might have not had a place to stay at.

Right now though it was dinnertime and tania is just about done cooking.

I plopped myself down onto the carpet beside mia and started talking to her

"Hey mia"

"What?" asked mia

There was something bugging my mind and that was why no one came up to mia today during our classes. After all don't most kids just naturally make friends? Unless there's a special reason.

"Say do you have any friends?" i asked.

Mia nodded her head and said "you"

"No i mean like someone other than me. Anyone else who's your friend? I asked.

"The elders are nice, but adults tell their kids to stay away from me." mia replied sadly.

_Huh that's weird. Then again adults have their reasons for doing things._

"Why?" i asked.

"Because i'm a half elf." mia said on the verge of tears.

"Well that's stupid" i said calmly.

"Eh? But everyone else freaks out because i'm a half elf" mia said surprised.

"Well then everyone else is stupid" i say like it's a matter of fact.

Mia nodded nervously.

In reality i wanted to punch the adults who spread such rumours in the face and yell at them _for being such bad people yadda yadda_

But i remained calm in the situation just cause i genuinely find it stupid that this is a legitimate problem.

Tania walked towards us with food sighing and saying "i knew i had to deal with this sometime." Tania looked at me and before she said anything i say to her

"Did you think that i would dislike mia if i knew that she was a half elf?"

_Even though on first impressions safelog seems to be a pretty good place and seems to be so busy it's on the verge of becoming a town, there's still some problems such as cultural stigma that i just can't stand._

Tania gently brushed the hair of mia before looking at me again. "Well yes. And that was why i was initially trying to be nice to you so that you would treat mia well despite her being a half elf." then tania looked down at mia again and asked me a question. "Do you hate me now? Because i lied to you?

Mia looked at the two of us talking and though she couldn't really understand what was going on she understood it was a confrontation. So mia with her dainty hands put her hand on mine and looked at me with puppy eyes. I glanced at her and felt pity for her.

I looked at tania and her face looked like as if she was hit with a heavy burden.

"No why would i hate you? You didn't lie about anything, and from where i come from most people try to act nice at first for good impressions. i simply replied.

"W… what?... where do you come from then?" tania looked at me shocked.

"Truth be told. I'm not from here, i don't know elven customs, and i practically don't know anything about this world. I said to tania.

"Wait doesn't that mean that" tania spoke but i cut her off

"Yep i misled you into thinking that my parents died. So if that's considered a lie then guess we're equal since we both lied to each other." i replied.

"Well you're an interesting person." tania said to me.

Mia heaved a sigh beside both of us. We both turn to look at mia to see that she fell asleep.

Then we both burst into laughter. Tania then patted my back. "I was expecting a confrontation since customs and stuff… most elves don't like half elves they actually dislike half elves even more than rape babies.

"Wait you're saying that rape babies are more accepted in this society than half elves?" i asked bewildered

"Yup" tania replied.

"Elves are weird with this distaste with humans and all that.

"Well goodnight it's been a long day" tania replied.

"G'night" i replied.

I walked up the stairs and went into the guest room which acts as my bedroom for now.

I lied down on the bed and stared up into the ceiling. There i saw countless rings on the tree trunk. Maybe numbering in the hundreds. _I remember learning that each ring represents a year of a trees life. So that means that this tree is hundreds of years old._

_But also… what do i want to do with this life? When i was still in japan… Life was miserable… even though i was talented that meant nothing. Because it wasn't a challenge. And without that challenge i didn't feel any satisfaction when i did anything._

Then something dawned on me.

_Crap i forgot to check if any of the yggdrasil functions were still available. _I waved in the air hoping something would happen. Then i punched the air, Then i tried headbutting the air to no avail. And then finally i tried poking the air and to my surprise i opened up my character sheet. _Level 1 elf character, and a bit of exp. _I smiled _that's good…. If i didn't level up much that means my curse is lifted for sure._

Then i switched to my inventory to see if i had any starter goods. When i reached out to grab my inventory a black void looked as if it consumed my hand. I reached around but to my dismay didn't have anything in my inventory. _Well that sucks but that's livable with._

Then i checked the book that records all and found well, a book that records everything that happens that i know of. It keeps a record of all the things i've seen and all the locations that i've been to. But it doesn't reveal anything that i don't know already.

Then i found the customizable settings page. Now this i can use to my advantage. There are numerous things that can be toggled and it would bore even the most dedicated of people to listen to all the things that satou ren went and configured. So let's just say that after an hour of configuring and figuring out what was available and what wasn't available i fell asleep.

I woke up next morning all groggy and disoriented from spending all that time on configuring settings. I walked down the stairs and greeted Mia and Tania. Then i looked at the stat bars that were above their heads that only i could see. Lets see… Mia.. level 6? Tania level 5…

_Now why is a child a higher level than an adult? _I blinked again just to make sure i wasn't seeing things. _Nope didn't change. _

"Hey im going out to do something" I said to tania.

"Like what?" tania asked.

I smirked and said "something regarding our conversation last night"

Tania looked at me with a hopeful glint in her eye."Sure before you go though take this apple as breakfast" tania said to me handing me an apple.

"okay" i said before heading out the door to explore the village a bit more.

"Well i have a goal now." i said to myself. I smirked. _Yesterday's problem was stupid.. I wonder why elves here even dislike half elves._

I started walking to a place i somewhat recognized from yesterday, the amphitheatre. Once i'm there I threw the apple core into somewhere in the forest and brushed my clothes and checked my appearance using an invisible mirror that only i could see. Then i looked around checking for how much people are here at the amphitheatre._ Only about 5 or so people wandering around, but that's more than enough people to spread the word. _When i walked up onto the podium. I saw the elder who spoke in a shakespearean manner when giving the lesson was sitting in the audience seat looking at me with a curious face.

I prepared myself for the speech i was about to give. _I need to explain how kids regardless of race needed to treated as fairly as possible for mia's sake. But also because well i want to do something to help this society. Don't know why though yet._

"Hello everyone! I hope you can take some time out of your day to hear me out here" i spoke with a loud and clear voice. A couple of heads turned to look at me. _I was never good at public presentations, even with my curse. _"I want to talk about the well being of the kids and teens like me." i gulped. "I want you people to know about a girl. Named mia, she is a sweet child but people avoid her because of what she is, a half elf." i heard a couple of gasps in disgust but carried on. "Yes i know that half elves disgust you as that means their half human, but hear me out. what wrong did mia do by being a half elf?" i asked the audience. An elf that looked like a grizzly bear with all the hair on him shouted "because half elves are bad!"

"Well that's stupid, they're half elves, they're literally just half human half elves. The only thing that affects is their appearance and maybe a bit of affinity to certain types of magic. Mentally their the same. So why do you think they're bad?" i said in rebuttal.

"Because their bad?" the person said questioning his own reasons.

_You don't even know why you think they're bad. This is such an easy debate._

"So your saying that you people discriminated against mia, treated her like dirt and you don't even know why? To me that sounds pretty stupid"

Murmurs could be heard in the crowd and they started agreeing. _This wasn't so hard. I just had to convince them that they literally had no reason to dislike half elves and now maybe mia will get some friends other than me._

"Let's end this stigma against half elves, and also in the meantime let's end the stigma of children of any kind, rape babies, half elves, etc. because kids are beings that can be shaped with education and outside influences. After all isn't that why he teaches?" i pointed at the elder who taught philosophy.

"Exactly! Shes right!" the guy who previously said half elves were bad said cheering me on.

Then i heard clapping, then a round of applause happened despite only having a couple of people watching.

I smiled. _Yes and now they'll spread the word of freeing the kids. Though i don't want to go overboard. I don't want to start feminazism where equality extremists would shun freedom of speech just for their ideal of equality. But having equality movement would bring this world good change for the most part at this stage._

"Ah that's all i have to say so i'll be leaving now" i say to the crowd before leaving.

* * *

**sorry for deleting this chapter, i thought i would rewrite it cause my eyes were literally bleeding reading the one i written beforehand and published on here.**

**please leave a review (constructive crit would be much appreciated as the reason why i started writing on here was to get feedback to improve my writing faster. and to get out of this rookie stage of writing faster. and also cause i wanted to write a story.) **


End file.
